forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ki (goddess)
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = | gender = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Neutral | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Zigguraxus | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = Animal, Luck, Plant | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Quarterstaff | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Neutral | symbol2e = Iris | homeplane2e = Elysium/Eronia | realm2e = The Great Mountain of the East | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Nature | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Ki was the Untheric goddess of nature. Her manifestation on Toril was killed during the Orcgate Wars. Her symbol was the iris. Description Ki manifested as a beautiful, petite woman with delicate features. She could not be touched by anything thrown through the air at her, and at will she could change her shape into any non-monstrous form. She could summon up to one hundred of any creature of the beast type, though only one species at a time and no species could be summoned more than once per week. She took half damage from any attack. Relationships Ki helped maintain relationships between the other Untheric powers and between such gods of earth as Silvanus and Mielikki. Priesthood Ki's priests were druids. History Ki came to Toril with the other Untheric deities aboard the Galley of the Gods. She was killed by one of the orcish gods in , and her body was laid to rest in a God-Tomb in Unther. Appendix References External links * Connections Category:Greater deities Category:True neutral deities Category:Untheric pantheon Category:Sumerian pantheon Category:Animal domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Plant domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Eronia Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of Zigguraxus